Cuestion de suerte
by Nisshe
Summary: La chica lobo y el toro. Una historia simple y universitaria, sobre como podrían suceder las cosas si fuese en estos tiempos.


\- Deberías venir a la fiesta, estúpida – La joven pelirroja vociferaba a su teléfono

\- Que no Sansa, déjame en paz. Estoy viendo algo en Netflix.

\- Ok. Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero tu chico misterioso está acá

\- No sé de quién me hablas, tú y tu maldita imaginación- Sansa notó como agudizo un poco su voz y comenzó a reír- No te rías idiota, deja de querer emparejar a todo el mundo.

\- Si, a mí no me haces… te recuerdo que fui yo quien te enseño a jugar, y te dijo que se hacía con los chicos-Arya escuchó como su hermana se disculpaba- lo siento, no te vi.

\- No te preocupes pelirroja –Sansa miró al hombre con el que había chocado, vio sus profundos ojos azules, y su cuerpo musculoso – Solo ten más cuidado, muchos se pueden aprovechar.- El muchacho se alejó y Sansa se quedó muda.

\- Sansa, quien era… Sansa… Sansa por los siete, dime quien maldita sea era.

\- JODER, es condenadamente guapo… enana, si tú no lo quieres, lo pido.

\- Idiota, voy para allá… Y NO TE ACERQUES- Cortó, Sansa rió y se acercó a sus amigas.

\- Y así, es como se hace chicas, la enana si o si saldrá con ese espécimen.

Los hermanos Stark y sus novias, cursaban en la universidad de Winterfall. Sansa junto a Talisa, cursaban medicina, Ygritte y Jon derecho, y Robb estaba terminando su master en empresas, y ya tenía asegurado un puesto con el rey Robert Baratheon. Arya por su parte, se especializaba en redes e informática.

\- Yo siempre pensé que Arya era lesbiana – Ygritte bebía una cerveza- pero nunca pensé, que el Toro Waters fuera su tipo.

\- El Toro? No me quiero ni imaginar porque le dicen así- Talisa era la más inocente y vergonzosa del grupo y la novia de su hermano Robb, quien en ese momento se acerca a la chica y la besa.

\- De que ríen, cual es el chiste?

\- No te metas en cosas que no te importan Robb – Ygritte se puso de pie y dejó su cerveza- Esta conversación me dío calor, alguien vió a mi novio?- y se perdió en la fiesta.

\- Hola!- Ninguno de los Starks había visto llegar a su pequeña hermana. Sansa la miró de pies a cabeza, vestía un jeans roto en las rodillas, zapatillas y un poleron negro corto. Eran tan diferentes, partiendo por el color de su pelo, sus gustos, pero ya cuando pasaron la adolescencia, comenzaron a llevarse bien.

\- Que haces acá enana- Jon e Ygritte se unieron al grupo- creí que te quedarías en casa

\- Puess….. Sansa me convenció, me dijo que si venía, mañana cocinaba ella.

\- Claro que sí, enana, claro que sí. – El grupo se quedó conversando hasta muy tarde, riendo y contándose anécdotas. Cuando las parejas comenzaron a marchar, solo quedaron Sansa y Arya.

\- Yo creo que ya nos vamos, es tarde – Arya dio un bostezo.

\- Estas loca? Ahora que se fueron los lobos, es hora de nuestra cacería.

\- No me hagas esto Sansa, vine, lo vi, no me ve porque no sabe que existo, y fin. Además, te acabo de confirmar que sí, me gusta el.

\- Sabías que le dicen Toro? Talisa se puso colorada cuando lo supo- Sansa rió- De todas formas, sabes cómo se llama?

\- No, no lo sé… no me gusta hablar de este tema, mejor vete a buscar a tu hombre y yo me voy a casa.

\- Eres muy Aburrida, Arry. Conoces a Trystan Martell?, será mi nuevo novio. Bye! – Sansa dejó su copa y se acercó a un grupo de chicos y chicas. Arya terminó su cerveza, y lo vió… Tan malditamente guapo, y siempre solitario. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y a Arya se le revolvió el estómago. Decidió que era momento de irse, no quería soñar otra noche con sus ojos azules. Al ponerse de pie, casi se cae, mareada por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido – Malditos pisos altos- balbuceó.

\- Estas bien?- Una voz conocida, y una mano grande cubrió la suya "mierda, no" pensó "no hoy, no ahora"- Me escuchas? Estas bien?

\- No, no hoy – volvió a decir, pero esta vez en voz alta – Mierda – ya no sabía si lo pensaba o lo decía, el mundo era muy cruel por jugar asi con ella, quería vomitar, y oh por los siete, olía maravilloso..

\- Necesitas que te acompañe a….

\- Baño porfavor – Quería vomitar, que vergüenza, no quería vomitarle encima, el chico… corrió hasta el baño y se encerró- maldita sea mi suerte- se afirmó en el lavabo

\- Enana estás bien?- Sansa entró al baño, no sin antes mirar mal al chico- que te hizo?

\- Me quiero morir Sansa, no me hizo nada, solo el alcohol me hizo mal….

\- Mi pobre chica de verano – Se acercó y le tomo el pelo, para que Arya vomitara – deja que todo salga, y nos vamos a casa

\- No Sans – Arya se limpió la boca con la manga de su polerón – ve tu con tu chico, yo me voy en Uber – Se acercó al lavabo, y se enjugó la boca – puedes ver si sigue ahí afuera? Me quedaré encerrada hasta que se vaya.

\- Quién lo diría, la gran Arya Stark le teme al ridículo, con el guapo de la biblioteca..

\- No seas idiota Sans, no puedo tener peor suerte – Arya se acomodó el pelo, se estaba comportando como una estúpida y lo sabía – de todas formas, el no sabe que existo – Abrió la puerta del baño y lo vió apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, y no supo si era el alcohol el que lo hacia verse más guapo.

\- ¿Estas bien? Pelirroja? – Miró extrañado a Sansa, recordando su encuentro – La conoces?

\- Oh! Eres tú nuevamente.. si, es mi hermana pequeña – con hermana bastaba, pensó Arya, quien no podía mirar al chico a los ojos – ahora, si me disculpas, nos vamos.

\- Que no Sans, puedo irme en Uber, quédate con tu chico.

\- Si quieres, puedo acompañarla – Sansa miró con una mezcla de preocupación y complicidad a Arya.- Mira, tu hermanita no esta bien, tu quieres quedarte, y yo tengo mi motocicecleta afuera.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no puedo aceptarlo, no te conocemos- Arya se sentó en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza, mientras Sansa discutía.

\- Eso se puede arreglar- El chico le estiró la mano a Sansa- mi nombre es Gendry Waters, llegue hace poco por traslado a este lugar… y ustedes son?

\- Sansa y Arya Stark…

\- My lady – dijo galante- creo que podemos seguir esta conversación otro día, ya que tu hermana se esta durmiendo en el piso- Sansa no advirtió cuando el chico se agachó y solo con un brazo levanto a Arya, la que se veía realmente pequeña a su lado - acompáñame afuera para llevarla a casa, si es que claro, me dices donde viven.

\- Perdona, pero no puedo permitirlo, no te conocemos

\- Déjalo ya Sans – Dijo Arya ya rendida – si quiere aprovecharse, le vomito encima – Gendry rió y salió con ambas chicas fuera del lugar – Te das cuenta Sans, que no puedo tener peor suerte? – Sansa la miró con preocupación, estaba realmente borracha – OYE CHICO, tu estas loco si crees que puedo subirme a eso sin caerme, no en este estado – Gendry rió.

\- Eres realmente graciosa, pequeña… dime, te conozco de algún lado? – Sansa pudo notar como la chica enrojecia levemente, a pesar de ya estar sonrojada por el alcohol.

\- No soy pequeña, y no creo conocerte… ya puedes llevarme, si no quieres que te vomite la motocicleta – Sansa la miro preocupada – Caaaaalmate Sans, yo me iré con el chico guapo, y tu te vas con tu príncipe – Es que acaso no podría cerrar esa maldita boca? CALLATE YA, ARYA, por el rabillo del ojo, vió que el Toro sonreía de lado, y no podía parecerle mas malditamente caliente, o ella no podía estar mas caliente. Trato de subirse a la moto, tratando de parecer sexy, pero claramente eso no pasó. Para su suerte y desgracia, Gendry estaba atento y la tomo por la cintura para afirmarla, cosa que casi la hace tener una combustión espontanea.

\- Creo que necesitas ayuda- dijo sonriendo, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en la moto, abrió la cajuela de su moto, y le puso un casco- mejor no? – Sansa no podía creer lo que veía, su hermana pequeña, borracha, con el chico que le ha quitado el sueño durante meses, el cual muy amablemente se había ofrecido a llevar a una desconocida a su casa. Sansa tenía un presentimiento. – Confia en mi, te avisará cuando este a salvo.- Gendry subio a su motocicleta y se puso su casco, con un estampado de toro – Pequeña, agarrate fuerte, o te caerás en cualquier minuto.

\- Y de donde quieres que me agarre, genio?

\- Pues de mí, genio – Lo ultimo que vió Sansa, fue como la chica abría los ojos, y la miraba con la boca abierta.


End file.
